For The Life Of Me !
by anklesmile
Summary: Lily: you know. The whole im-a-smart-girl thing. who's not very pretty but somehow everyone just likes her loads.hmmm wonder why.
1. Bored beginnings

Author's Note: this is my first fanfic. Hope you'll like it and give me your honest opinion. Thanks!

James was bored. Real bored. He had done whatever he could think of: he had irritated Sirius, played (and lost) 10 million games of wizard's chess with Remus, made fun of peter till he was close to tears, but he still was BORED. He flopped onto his bed with the snitch in hand. He had recently invented a new game: catch the snitch while lying down. But even that had lost its fun because he was just too good (or so he thought).

If only I had someone else new to talk to. "Hmmm..." he thought to himself. Then an idea popped into his head. He scrambled out of bed to get a piece of parchment and quill. Excited, he began to scrawl in his messy handwriting:

Hi to whoever gets this.

I think I oughta tell you first. I'm bored. BORED. Let me tell you my predicament. I'm a bored bored person who's having a boring time. Please talk to me!!!! I know this isn't a very appealing letter and all, but I really want someone who'd talk to me!! I don't even know if you're a guy or girl but please reply! As I said before, I'm just BORED!!!

(A/n: hey, he's only 14. ALL 14 year olds are THAT immature-and bored)

P.s: Please don't tell me who you are. Just whether you're a guy or girl. It'd be more fun, you know??

Smiling, he put his quill down, satisfied. He was just about to reach for his own owl, Kiki, when he realized that he did not want the recipient- whoever it was- to know it was from him. After all, the whole school knew that James had an owl with the adorable Quidditch robes on it with James' jersey number on it- 11. He scratched his head, and decided to use a school owl. He sprinted down to the owlery and took the first owl he saw. It looked quite funny, with black and pink feathers and was cross-eyed. He grinned at its unique appearance. Quickly attaching the letter to the owl, he whispered to it, "Send this to the most terrific person you know". It was a joke, but little did he know that the owl understood him.

Glad to be of service, the owl flapped its wings in delight. Before James could say anything else, it flew right out the window haphazardly. Since the owl was not very often used, it seemed to be falling about. James looked on with a frown on his face. He decided to call it Crazy Taxi.

"Hmmm. where shall I go?" thought Crazy Taxi. The most terrific person in the world? Why, that had to be Professor Albus Dumbledore! Soon it got breathless, flapping its wings desperately. Before he was even halfway up the tower to Dumbledore's office, he felt drained of all energy. Before he knew it, he was plummeting down. Down.... Down..... Down....

Lily Evans was bored. Real Bored. She was daydreaming- staring out at the violet, starry night sky. She was well liked by everyone, but felt that she did not have any one she could really trust, and confide in. Whoosh! Her Quidditch Reflexes reacted almost instantaneously. Her hand shot out and a queer looking owl landed right into her outstretched palm.

"Cool! What's this? Oh you poor thang...." She took it in and realized there was a note attached to the little thing. She cradled it in her arms lovingly.

"Wow she's so sweet. Granted, she ain't like those pretty and flashy girls at Hogwarts, but I think there's something about her that just sets her apart from the rest. James will be grateful to me,"Crazy Taxi thought, semi-consciously.

She laid the weird owl on her bed to allow it to recover by itself while she read the letter eagerly. By the time she was done, she was pleasantly surprised and amused. She never thought she'd meet someone so honest and open, and who shared her sentiments exactly. Perhaps this would be her first true friend at Hogwarts. Salvaging a quill amidst her messy table, she replied it:

Oh my.

You're hilarious you know. SERIOUSLY. Well I guess we could be quill-friends cos' I'm just about as bored as you are. Probably more too. Well, how old are you anyway? I'm 14. I'd like to get to know you better. Well I guess I'd better be off to get some shut-eye. If I fall asleep in History Of Magic again, Prof. Binns will just go mad. So, please reply!

Ps: While you were exclaiming about how bored you were, you YOURSELF neglected to state your gender. I'm a girl.

Glancing at the forlorn expression on Crazy Taxi's face, she decided to let him "recuperate" and send the letter back the next morning. With a great big yawn, she flopped into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Crazy Taxi giggled. "These two are a match made in Hogwarts. Hee hee....!" ( Or rather hoot hoot)


	2. Down with the HUFFLEPUFF BIMBOS

Author's note: Sorry I took so long to post this chapter. It took awhile to get over the trauma of posting my very first chapter (Haha, just kidding)

What beautiful auburn hair, and that dreamy smile which rests sleepily on her perfectly poised lips, like a halo on an angel. Indeed I have not made the wrong choice! Crazy Taxi grinned insanely, overjoyed at his greatest achievement as of yet. (This was his first "assignment" in over a decade.)

Too absorbed in her beauty, Crazy Taxi's talons lost grip on the bedpost and fell to the floor with a resounding thud. HOO HOO HOOT! He yelped in agony as the pain shot up his feathery behind.

Lily woke up with a start. Whatever was that sound? She bolted upright in her bed and scanned the room. Spotting Crazy Taxi in a crumpled heap next to her bed, she immediately scooped him up into her arms and checked for any broken feathers or bones. Suddenly Lily remembered the letter and felt a burst of excitement. "Hey are you up to posting the letter for me now?" Lily asked.

Crazy Taxi responded with a series of excited hoots and a very showy exhibition of flapping his peculiar wings.

"Here you go then," Lily said, releasing him from her grasp. A high-spirited Crazy Taxi then set off yet another exhausting expedition to James.

Lily smiled affectionately at the owl that had just zoomed (rather dangerously) out her window. She quickly got dressed, pulled her hair into a ponytail, took a quick glance in the mirror and set off to the Dining Hall for breakfast. "Morning!" Lily chirped. Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked up in surprise. Amelia Bones, a fellow fourth year, replied with a cheerful hello. Arabella Figg, who was definitely not what one would call a morning person, simply mumbled incoherently to no one in particular. "Isn't someone in a good mood today.."

"Aaah..!" A girl with raven black hair seemed to have slipped on a puddle of orange juice and was now sprawled in a rather unladylike fashion on the floor, books strewn everywhere. Everybody gasped in shock at the newcomer, at a loss for words. The silence was broken by a gaggle of high-pitched shrieks that they termed laughter. Now everyone's attention was directed at where the noise had come from. Lily narrowed her eyes. It was none other than the HUFFLEPUFF BIMBOS.

The HUFFLEPUFF BIMBOS consisted mainly of four fourth years who were notorious for making newcomers unwelcome. Their school robes were altered ridiculously short which made them look stupid as they had scrawny toothpicks as legs. Also, their ties were hanging precariously 15cm lower than where they ought to be. Their Barbie-doll faces were caked with endless layers of unnecessary makeup, making them look like slightly outdated mannequins. One last thing about them- they were always fighting for the attention of the Marauders who seemed to relish in ignoring them.

The HUFFLEPUFF BIMBOS were now sashaying –fashionably, in their opinion- (NOT!) towards the poor girl who was trying to gather her dignity (and her books too).

"Need a hand?" Doreen purred in a sugarcoated voice dripping with sarcasm. Unfortunately for the girl, she did not seem to notice, and nodded eagerly with grateful eyes. The HUFFLEPUFF BIMBOS then proceeded to begin picking up her books. When they were done, the new girl began to thank them profusely. Doreen, Dora, Doris, Daisy, then smirked and tossed her books back into the puddle of orange juice. With that, they simply sauntered off past her, each one of them purposely brushing past her, causing her to stagger backwards. The audacity! Thought Lily, indignant. She hurried towards the girl, who looked close to tears, to help her. Arabella Figg was now fully awake and Amelia and her made a start towards her as well. All of three of them began to help to retrieve the orange-juice-soaked books. "Ignore those bimbotic freaks, okay?" Lily comforted her in a kind voice.

Together the four of them walked off to the toilet to help her wash up. They introduced themselves,

"Yo, I'm Arabella. Arabella Figg. Call me Bella" an easy grin stretching across her post-morning-grumpiness face.

"Amelia Bones, nice to meet ya" came the friendly and warm voice

"Lily Evans, pleased to make your acquaintance," in a fake, pompous accent that sent all of them into gales of laughter.

"Rebecca McNeil, thanks...for everything."

And that was the beginning of a friendship that would last forever.

James felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Lily Evans... hmm. He didn't know her very well but it was a pretty cool thing for her to do, helping that new girl out like that. With that thought lingering in his mind, together with the Marauders, he made his way to the very first lesson- Potions. Groan!


End file.
